Rogers season 1
by Cameron Rogers
Summary: The spin off to AG313's Gonzalez series. Cameron Rogers is actually based off my real life me just darker. His battle is for love. Love is his target. It never was until now. He met Vendetta who turns out to be Scarlet.
1. Chapter 1: past references

_**ATENTION READERS THIS IS THE REAL SPIN OFF TO THE SERIES GONZALEZ BY MY FRIEND ALEJANDRO. CHECK HIS CHANNEL AG313 AND HE BASES IT MOSTLY ON KICK-ASS AND WALKING DEAD BY THE WAY GRAMMA KIM KICK-ASS IS A COMIC SO DON'T WORRY. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR TIME.**_

Life is dark if you think about it. We were all created to die. Somewhere on this Earth someone is dying, and someone is fucking up and ruining an experiment. I'm gasping for my last breath as ur reading this actually. My best friend has a Gun in my face all because I went and screwed up bad. He is doing this for a reason. I'll have to tell you from the beginning. It all started at school when I was once happy and joyful. I was happy to see my friend back from the summer and from Mexico. Then we had a class. The class was in Science where we learned about lizards, snakes, frogs, and spiders also known as arachnids as we both truly were terrified of. I mean we both did love Spiderman, but we were still terrified of them. As we were in class learning of such, the bell rang. As my normal self I sprinted out the door. I didn't notice until I got outside that I shoved Alejandro on the way out. I hit him into the spider on accident. Then I walked away like nothing happened feeling guilty for doing it.

Still feeling guilty I hung out with some other friends of mine. Then I finally realized why I stopped hanging out with these guys. They were taking my backpack and hiding it. I was a nerd after all so I didn't get the BEST treatment. The worst of them was a kid named Luther. He was kinda new, but he was also an ass. He must've been born and raised in a bad neighborhood. Once I said I'd tell on him and at the end of school he beat me bloody and threatened to blow my brains out with a gun to my face. I always thought it was a bb gun but then he gave me a warning shot.

A few weeks later Alejandro came with a girl and told Luther too leave her alone. Turns out Luther would beat the girl up when they were dating. The girl only told Alejandro that he beat her up a few times and spread rumors about her. Back to the story. Alejandro went at Luther. Then Luther grabbed me and threatened to slit my throat if Alejandro got any closer. Alejandro didn't believe him so he kept walking. Then I felt the slit. I looked for one last glimpse there was blood dripping bieb my shirt. Down to the ground. "AGGGHHHHHH!" I screamed in horror. The time I took to live was for a few seconds but felt like hours. "AGGGHHHHHH! AGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! AGH-AGH-AGH-AL-AGH-ALEX-AGH!" Those were my last words.

I woke up to white. Everywhere was white then I saw an angel. She was amazing. The most beautiful woman I've ever seen right in my face. I hoped to be dead forever to stay with her. "Who are you?"I asked in a nervous voice " I am Vendetta an angel sent to see you. Jesus sent me to you." I was amazed at my sight. I didn't mean to be rude but she glistened. "I don't mean to be rude but I'm in love with you in every way. I want to be with you forever. I bet get this every day, but I love you" "I have to admit something to you child of God. I haven't been told that in a long time, bit I must refuse the offer." I was devastated by her words. "It's notbecause I don't love you, it's because you are being summoned back to Earth." I looked down as I was sinking. With one last kiss I sunk down back to Earth.

I woke up to my coffin with a huge hole and my friend Alejandro. "Cameron meet Lyra. Lyra meet Cameron." Alejandro said in a rushed voice "What is going on? Where am I? And woah!You're Spiderman!?" I said. "No time Morlun is out to kill me! I only have a few hours now soI want to tell you my thoughts before I die. Okay!?" Yah okay" Lyra said. "Okay" I repeated after her. The last hours passed as I was crying. Alejandro got up to leave. "Hey Cameron. When I die you take over my life. That means you protect Lyra, and make sure to keep my family away from this. GOT IT!?" "Yeah" I said. Then I ran up and gave him a hug. Lyra did as well and then gave him a kiss. "RUN NOW!" Alejandro screamed as he swung off. "I love you Alejandro" Lyra said as I grabbed her and ran away

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Funeral

That day was a tragic day, I was sent a letter. It was an invitation to a funeral. Alejandro's funeral. I bought a suit for the funeral and everything. Somehow I felt like I shouldn't have gone. I had a weird feeling when I bought my suit. "Where are you going bud?" my mom asked."My friend Alejandro. He died." She dropped the plate she had of my food. Then she hugged me "Im so sorry for your loss." She said while crying. "I know how it is for a friend to die." She told me this story before. About a car crash. "I knew that kid was trouble since the day I first saw him" My mom's boyfriend came out of the room either high or drunk. It was always like this. He was always partying with his friends late at bars. Plus he didn't have a job. That's what type of guy he was. "You're not going to that funeral ever you like it or not!" He yelled at me. "Dillon let him go there!" My mom protested "Don't back talk me bitch!" He screamed with a following smack to the face "Get off my mom!" I screamed then tackling him to the ground.

I punched him repeatedly in the face, then he shoved me off and grabbed the gun my mom bought him doe his birthday and pointed it at my head. I tackled him again pointing the hand with his gun up to the ceiling. I tackled him into his room and pounded his teeth in. Then he grabbed my neck to throw me off. I then grabbed his head and shoved it in the mirror. "Look at your face Dillon! You don't deserve my mom !" I yelled at him angrily. I then pushed him out the house "Pack up!" I said then slamming the door.

"Mom are you okay?" "Yah I just need some air." My mom said "He's gone mom you're free." I said. "Please just go to the funeral Cameron. Your brother is at his friend's house." "Okay mom" I said

I grabbed my clothes and headed to Lyra's house. "Sorry I'm late Lyr-wow." She was dressed in a nice dark red dress that was glistening when she passed the sun with her brown red hair curled perfectly. "You look...beautiful. Alejandro would love to be with you right now." "Thanks, but it's a funeral. Try to show so some sadness." Lyra said.

We arrived at the funeral where it was me, Lyra, and Alejandro's parents. I put some flowers by his coffin and spoke some words about him. "Alejandro Gonzalez wasn't just my best friend. He was like a brother to me. We would always have a rivalry for who was the fastest writer or who could know the most about a superhero. We also had a dream. A dream that we both shared. We always wanted to be heroes. We could never get powers but we could be heroes. But it would be a tough burden to carry as a hero. Now I believe we really are all heroes. And Alejandro Gonzalez. He's my hero." I then wept. My tears couldn't stop racing off my face. I walked off to the deck of the house we were renting.

At the end of the funeral I walked Lyra home and threw my jacket over my shoulder. "I miss him Lyra, and I can't tell his parents his true death. They can't know that he was Spiderman. I-I-I can't tell anyone. I've been having nightmares. About his eye getting eaten by that evil monster Morlun." "Listen Cam I miss him too. In fact you remind me of him so I'm sorry when I say. That you need to stay away from me for a while." Lyra said. "But I'm supposed to protec-" "Then protect me by staying away! I'll talk you when I'm not so sad. See ya bye!" She slammed the door in my face.

I walked home and sat by my front door. "Why me? I wish I just stayed in heaven with that angel. Why'd you do this to me Alejandro. Why'd you have to revive me? I want to see Vendetta again. That whole time my mom thought I was at a friend's house! It felt likeminutes bit it was a full week. I was doing fine Alejandro! Why'd you have to do this!?" I got up and checked my house "Mom?" I searched my house. It was wrecked with the tv smashed on the ground, the plants and plates shattered everywhere, and clothes. I got to my mom's room and was shocked by the horror I saw.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3: A death and a rising

As I looked in horror I saw my mom with blood dripping out of her chest, and my brother Rory with his head smashed open with half his brains dropping on the ground. That bastard Dillon must've done this! I said to myself "I-I-I can't find him though! Ipromise Mother that I will avenge your death." I then shut my mom's eyes and bandaged the hole where she was shot. Then I grabbed my brother. He was still alive I could feel him breathing then he tried to talk, but he lost so much brains that he lost the ability to talk normally. He was mumbling something I heard him say something softly "I-I-I tried Camer-" then he finally stopped breathing. I fell on my knees and mourned for my loss. I sobbed and saw out the window. Dillon was running. I smelled burning, and then I turned around to my house scorched in fire. I grabbed my family's bodies and ran. Then I called 911 with my cellphone . They picked the bodies up and rushed to the hospital. "Son did you see who did this?"an officer asked me "Yes it-it was my mom's ex boyfriend. He slapped my mom earlier today and then I kicked him out of the house. He must've used the gun he got for Christmas." "Son I promise we will find this guy and bring him to justice. I promise" theofficer said trying to make me feel better. It didn't work though I was still sad I mean why wouldn't I be sad? First Ilost my best friend, then Lyra doesn't want to hang out with me, and now my Mom and my Brother are dead. I was pissed off and if the cops weren't gonna find him then I was.

The next day was a school day. There was a blood drive, and my teacher made everyone give a pint of blood. Even some agents's blood was there. I saw Lyra who was hanging out with an odd looking group of people. One of them was wearing sunglasses, a hat, a long sleeve, some gloves, and pants. Of course they all had shoes. The other was wearing a rubber shirt and some long jeans with leather on the inside. There was some more that I couldn't explain. They were all wearing odd clothes. I walked up "Hey Lyra." I said hoping she'd forgot about the whole don't talk to her in a while. "Back up!" The guy with sunglasses said. "Bro it's fine I know her." I said then he took his glasses off. I saw a horror. An eternity of hell of pain! My god it was horrible I saw everyone dead and even the angels in heaven were bleeding out. Vendetta was stabbed everywhere by spikes in the ground. God and Satan were at war! No one was winning but they were throwing punches and kicks! Jesus had fallen! It was even worse then hell! Then I awoke from the nightmare and it was just the guy but his eyes were closed. "Who are you?" I askedstill frightened "Zach. Zach Norman" he said "Why'd you have to do that he already knows I have powers" Lyra told the guy. "C'mon I'm just having some fun Lyra. Listen kid we're all mutants who are made to save humanity one day. I was supposed to be evil, but who doesn't think mutants are evil?" "Me" I interrupted. Then the teacher called my name to give a pint of blood. Without knowing it the person was using a special shot that was used for the agents. The person looked different. The doctor was kinda creepy. "Okay doc how are we gonna do thi:" then he shoved the needle in my shoulder and pushed. My sight was blurry, and I started to see Vendetta's armreaching out . I reached out then fell back down to my body. I was at school and I got out of the chair and through up. Then I clumsily walked out pulling the sheets from the blood drive. I woke up at the hospital from the shock. I looked over to see my x-rays. I grabbed them and saw a weird looking thing in my veins. Not anything you see in science. "We should take him to shield agency. He belongs with us!" I looked by my door and saw Nick Fury. I didn't want to be an agent. I wanted to scream. I looked for an escape route. The air vents I thought as I jumped on the roof and pulled off the vent. Then I climbed inside of it. "Wait how'd I do that " I said to myself then I thought that shot. It must have given me powers somehow. But what? I looked at myself andI was muscular, and I never worked out in my life. I must've gotten the superhuman sirum from the shot. That was just it. I had to escape. I crawled out the vents to a tray can and then ran home, or in this case Alejandro's old house in which his parents were taking care of me for the last few days since my mom and brother died.

I went straight to bed and then the blackness kicked in and I was fully asleep after a long few days.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4: hell by day heaven by night

That night I dreamt of seeing Alejandro. He was sitting in a chair and was calling me over. "Cameron I've been waiting to see you." He said "How do I keep seeing you and Vendetta?" I asked. "Vendetta convinced god to bless you to so you can see us in your sleep. So the more sleep you get the longer you stay in heaven to see me and Vendetta. You might even have one on one with God." He told me "Well I have like 8 hours but it'll feel like 2." "A little less then that actually, and also I saw Lyra doesn't want to hang out with you. What's up with that?" Alejandro asked "I don't know. She misses you Alejandro. We all do, and my mom and brother died." I started crying. Then Alejandro put his arm on my shoulder and said "Hey it's fine. They're here. It's wonderful here. Plus here your heaven is what you want it to be." "Alejandro." I said "Yah?" "Im happy that you were transferred into an angel. By the way why is that?" I asked "Well it turns out all superhumans ate transferred into angels unless they died while killing an inoccent person for no reason. Then they'd go to hell. Oh no." Alejandro said "Why oh no?" I asked "You're waking up." I then looked down "Awww shi-" I woke up to my alarm.

I got to school and heard the mutants and superhumans calling me over. "Hey Cameron shield agency says you have powers. Is that true?" Zach asked me. "Yah that shot gave me... something." I replied "Join us." Another guy said. I sat down and introduced myself. They seemed like jerks though. They all seemed stuck up,and Lyra never seemed that happy hanging aaround them. She looked like she felt like a freak. An outcast to the real world. Then they started telling jokes, and oneof the guys took Lyra's backpack with is telekinesis powers and looked through her diary "Oh there's this guy Alejandro and he's such a great guy I wanna kiss him and love him and-" then I went over and grabbed the diary from him as he tried grabbing it with his telekinesis then I turned around "Attract my fist!" I screamed then socking his forehead so hard it cracked open. Then Zach got up and looked as if he was gonna take his glasses off. I punched his glasses so hard that shards got in his eyes, then I took my platter and smashed it over the back of his head. Then one of the guys tackled me and started socking my face so hard that it was hard to think. Lyra grabbed him and tried to get him off. He threw her, so I lifted my foot and shoved it in his face. I kicked him off and then started to develop some more then just 5 senses. My senses went to 6 as I saw my blind sides. They all came rushing at me. Scared of this new sense I let them beat me up then I ran away. I didn't mean to be a pussy and run. I was scared of my new abilities. Is wasn't used to them.

Later that day Lyra came up to me "Thanks for helping me back there , but why'd you let them beat you up like that? Don't you have powers too?" She asked "Yah I found a sixth sense, but I couldn't figure it out. So I got scared and ran away. Also I have amazing news!" "What?" Lyra asked. "When I was dead I saw an angel Vendetta and she convinced God to make it so I can talk to her and Alejandro when I was asleep. So technically I'm dead when I'm asleep." Lyra stared at me in disbelief. As if I was crazy. "That's great! By the way sorry for saying to stay away from me. I was just sad that Alejandro was gone. I mean we got back from his funeral and I was very sad like you were. You know?" "Yah I understand"I replied to Lyra. She reached out to help me up. I let her help and thanked her. "I stopped hanging out with those guys. They were jerks." Lyra said "Yah I could see their jerkiness...on my face" we both laughed and walked to class.

After school Lyra invited me to stay at her house for the night. I said yes and went over to pack. Then I went over and was offered dinner. I said yes in a polite way and I have to say. It was a delicious meal. I thanked her Grandma for the meal. "Hey Lyra sweetie please show Cameron to the guest room please." "Okay gramma" Lyra replied. "Okay set your things right here, and the bathroom's right around the corner. By the way Cam my gma said that you can stay here and live with us since your parents passed." "Ummmm yah sure thanks for the offer." I smiled at Lyra. "Well I'm gonna go to bead okay." I said "Okay see you in the morning and also tell Alejandro I said hi." Lyra said "Okay gnight."

In my dream I saw Vendetta this time "My love! I've been mourning your loss! I count the minutes I spend without you." I said lovestruck "Im excited to see you too. I have convinced God to let me see you. I want to get to know you more before you can truly be my love." She replied. "I shall travel mountains to see you!Anything you need just prerelease! I must join you in heaven!" I said again. I was saying this all truthfully. She was beautiful with curly shiny brown hair and her big bright smile. She was beautiful inside and out. I would do anything just to see her. I wanted to stay with her forever."You have to travel and complete the 10 tasks that will be offered to you from random strangers who will be Angels in disguise. You have time to complete these tasks. They will take a while to get the messages from them, and to complete the tasks. I will speak to you every other night. If not me then your friend Alejandro. I must leave you now for it is the morning."

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5: Limits

I awoke determined and ready to kick some ass with my new powers. I got dressed and walked to school with Lyra. "Cameron are you sure you should be running that fast with your bruises?" Lyra asked as I speed walked to school. "Its fine I finally can stand to those bullies. I saw Vendetta my Angel lover. She told me I can see her if I complete 10 tasks that angels will tell me in disguise." "Sooooooo you're going to rush to school because of that?" Lyra asked "No I'm gonna show those superhumans who's really super." I walked over to the front of the school where I saw the group waiting to jump me again. I felt that sixth sense again and used it to my advantage.

Zach took his shirt off to reveal some holes. They were super creepy because when he breathed in and out they'd move. Then telekinesis kid tried to throw a trash at me as I caught it and hit another guy's foot when he tried to kick. Then I hit his face and threw the trash back at Zach. He stopped it in air without even touching it. A guy with fire powers started throwing fireballs at me. Suddenly I developed another ability. I rerouted the fireball over to telekinesis kid as his clothes became scorched. I rushed at Zach and punched. My fist was still in the air as I started to feel like I was punching a brick wall. My hand started to bleed and I could see how he was doing this. He was forcing gravity towards me to slow my fist. So I thought of all the times Luther threatened me and I wanted to punch him, and when they all beat me up the other day, but most of all. I thought of Alejandro and Vendetta watching me. Then I finally punched so hard that his chest made a hole and it felt like a taco shell. Blood was pouring off my fist and squirting out his chest. My hand was dripping of blood, and I felt a hurting feeling in my chest. I realized that I had sinned. For I had killed a man, but that man was going to hell. I wasn't sure if I sinned or not because he was an evil guy.

Tired ity blood on my hands I still had to finish off the group. They all circled me as I was still standing in front of Zach's body. Then one of them bowed, then another, and another. There was one mor guy and he came rushing at me. I hit him with a high kick to the chin causing him to fly back and high up in the air. He was out cold. I ripped Zach's heart out of his chest and raised it high in the air. "You're all free! Everyone enjoy the rest of your lives in freedom!" I chanted. Then I walked off to my gym's bathroom where I then took a shower. "What you looking at sixth grader!?" I asked a kid who was staring at me "Why would these be here if none of you are gonna use em?" I asked all the sixth graders. "Hey a few showers over faggot!" A kid said next to me. "Yah and that'd be you" I said as I kicked his leg. I heard his bone snap as he slid and fell to the ground. Then he started crying. "Really you're crying?"I said "I-I-I can't move!" He said crying even louder. Everyone was staring at me now. "What is this bigger then you wanted!?" I snapped at them "get to class." I said then turning off the showers and getting dressed.

I walked to the office and got a late slip for class. It was science class. The class that started all this nonsense. Luckily today we were learning about lizards and frogs. Time passed with writing down notes about frogs and lizards. I stood up to get a sip of water. That's when I was given a note. It said "Vendetta the angel wishes your arrival go to themmountains where no one has passed survival" it was a task from someone in the classroom who was an angel in a human's body. Those mountains that are impossible to survive are in Mexico. I said looking on the back of the note.

The bell finally rang. I ran out the door with my backpack as fast as I could. I ran to Lyra's house before she got there and left a sticky note on the front door's knob, then I ran into the guest room and packed up. I had to leave my old self. My journey must not be noticed. Before I left I got a haircut with short sides and I dyed my top of the hair a brighter brown. Then I got a lip piercing which I always wanted. I had left with my new haircut and had burnt all my I'd cards, along with my phone. I was a lone man for the last month or two. I didn't know when I could see Vendetta, but I did know that she wasn't just in my head.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6: Task 1 part 1

By sunset I was just leaving San Diego. I went to go see my great grampa. Turns out that one night my great gramma and his song was on. He went in a deep depression and overdosed. He was dead on the floor. They say he died with a smile on his face. So now with no one to go to anymore I decided that my new life starts today. I will be Aaron. Aaron Insinia. As I got to the border by sunrise I had to sneak. I was prepared for this. I took a shovel and had to crawl all the way into town. I crawled and shoveled for hours. Bugs all over me my arms were completely covered with dirt and my shirt was ruined. I dug up and saw I was in town. Then I went to behind someone's house and crawled up. These mountains were high and hardly anybody knew about them. I came across some people who wanted to climb it with me. I said yes to be nice. There was kids, and I don't like to turn down kids. We walked over in front of the skyscraping mountain and looked in amazement. "Have you ever wondered what's up there. Up skyscraping mountains like this?" The man asked "Yah I always wonder. You always have to wonder." I replied. I looked up "Are you ready for this?" I asked everyone. They all replied yes "Let's get climbing!" One of the kids said as he jumped up and started climbing. "That's Jimmy the energetic one in the family." The man said "Haha I can see that. Well I'm gonna have to join him on this one. Lets get climbing!" Iyelled then cclimbing on my hands with my backpack. Everyone else followed except the man's wife. "Hey why's she not coming up here?" I asked him. "She's 6 months pregnant. So she's gonna be 7 months in a week. That's probably how long this is going to take to climb this." The man replied we kept climbing while telling jokes. Then I told a really funny joke. Then Jimmy lost his grip and fell.

I saw him. I wanted to save him, but Aaron Insinia doesn't save people Cameron Rogers does. That wasn't me anymore. I tried to resist to help then I cracked. We were 100 feet in the air. I jumped off and went head first in the pencil position. Then I finally caught up to him. I grabbed him and then I used that seventh sense. I made it so the air was a wall and I pushed myself against the mountain again. "Jimmy's okay stay there!" I called. Then I climbed up with Jimmy. The guy wasn't there. At first I thought he kept climbing up, but then I saw a rip of his jacket. Then I saw my backpack. "Hey Jimmy think you can fit in this?" I asked him "Heck yah!" He said in excitement. He climbed in and we climbed up more.

Later when it started getting dark out the wind started to pick up. It was a snow storm, and just in time I got to land. I gave Jimmy my jacket to be kind, and then I set up my tent. "Let's go to bed okay" I said "Ok-k-kay" Jimmy replied with a yawn and cold sounding voice.

Later at around 1 in the morning I heard something. I checked out the screen and saw a creature hunched over with a leg in it's hand. Then I realized the leg was the man I met before's leg. I snuck out to kill it. Then I stepped on a tree branch. The creature started freaking out then it tackled me and started spitting chunks of flesh and intestines in my face. I grabbed it's face and twisted it's neck all the way around. Then I kicked it off me and stood up. I turned around and saw Jimmy. "Its okay. He's gone now. Now head back to bed I'll join you" "Ok-o-okay" he replied like earlier. I fell back to sleep and didn't have any dreams. Which means I must've sinned because I didn't see Alejandro or Vendetta. I hope I would see them once I finished this task. I started to climb with Jimmy. As I got near the top Jimmy asked me a question "Why are you climbing up here?" "It's a test to test my abilities" I replied. "Oh. Okay." I finally reached the top of the mountain. To the very tip of ice. I looked up and asked for Vendetta. Then Jimmy jumped out of my backpack. "Jimmy nooo!" I yelled. Then he teleported to the air. I looked in front of me and was amazed by my sight.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7: task 1 part 2

. As I looked in front of me I saw God himself standing there. I was astonished and kinda excited. "Cameron you have sinned! For toy have killed the innocent, and gone against the law. You shall not be allowed to EVER SEE VENDETTA AGAIN!" I started crying "But, but, but she's my love. She's what I live for. Now I can't see her when I'm dead?" I asked "You shall have one last dream since Alejandro wants to talk to you. But then I will banish you from heaven forever!" God lectured me. "I-I-I thought you were a nice guy, but I guess you weren't here for what I thought. I was defending Lyra you've gotta believe me!" I yelled "No moreget off this mountain. Your last dream will be tonight, and instead of you drifting away it will be Alejandro who drifts away. The earlier you go to sleep the longer you will talk with him." Then he vanished, and left an avalanche. I jumped off the mountain and got to the ground.

Later I found an empty house. I slept in the master bedroom, and slept. "Cameron, Cameron, CAMERON WAKE THE FUCK UP! WE INLY HAVE ONE MORE NIGHT TO TALK!" "Okay" I replied. Then he punched me in the face. "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE LYRA YOU DICK!" Alejandro yelled at me. "Listen I'm sorry that you can't see your lover ever again but you can trust me with your girlfriend if you go the FUCK BACK TO CARLSBAD AND TAKE CARE OF LYRA!" "Okay. I'm sorry. I'm already going to hell. I hope to see you soon Alejandro. I want to see you. I want you to be visible to everyone. Because Lyra wants you." I said. "Well. There is one way I can get back to a mortal, but I'm gonna need help from another angel. Maybe Vendetta can help me. It's a process. I'll try it. That's how the angels were gonna give you those tasks. I'll try it. For Lyra." He said. I saw a tear drop off his face. I then awoke to the owner with a shotgun to my face. "Get the duck out or get lead in your head." I grabbed the gun and made the two barrels twist around with my superhuman strength. Then I grabbed my backpack and walked away. Not through that hole I dug though. I had to hitchhike. Luckily a nice married couple picked me up since they were there for their anniversary. In fact they were heading to Oceanside. Which is walking distance from Carlsbad. I fell asleep in the back seat from the heat. I woke up to a hijacking. The men were pointing guns in our faces. The couple got out quickly. I was refusing then one yanked me out I tried to defend myself as I punched the guy's face. I fought them off for enough time so the couple could run away. I grabbed one of the guy's arms as he shot in the air. Then the other guy shot in my ribcage. I was blasted back and started bleeding on the road.

It was hard to breath and my powers were in my blood. I saw some green stuff oozed out of me. I felt myself power down. I wasn't able to get up. I couldn't move. Once again I was a normal human. I couldn't finish the tasks like this. I was never gonna see Vendetta ever. Unless I make up my ways and spread good deeds. I couldn't though. I never had time. I was about to die. I got a quick glimpse of what seemed to be hell. Fire everywhere. Then I was revived by a person who stitched me up. I looked and saw a beautiful woman. She looked just like Vendetta.I saw another glimpse. It was Vendetta. Just in a human form. I was so overwhelmed that I fell asleep.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting the new Vendetta

I awoke again to see Vendetta staring at me "Im glad you're up stranger. I've been taking care of you for the last couple of days at my mom's house. "Vendetta? Is that you?" I asked "Who's that?" The lady asked then handing me some food. "Wait who are you? What's your name?" I asked "I'm Scarlet." She said then smiling at me. She looked just like Vendetta only my age, and a human. She was just like her too. Smart, funny, beautiful, and just very kind. "I-I'm sorry you remind me of someone I used to know. Her name was Vendetta she looked and acted just like you. She was older though. You two are the same though" I said with a smile. "Oh well she sounds nice haha." She flipped her hair and giggled. I smiled and was happy to kind of see Vendetta. I sighed "I really hope to see her again. I'm guessing I won't, but you're even better" I told her. I checked my pocket and pulled out my wallet for Aaron. I grabbed my money and ripped my card in half. "I have to go to Carlsbad, but I'd like to take a picture before I leave." I said then pulling out my camera "Smile." I said then taking a picture, then another silly face, then the next one gangster, and the last one was me giving Scarlet a kiss on the lips. I stopped and stared at her for a bit with my hand still on her left cheek. I took my hand off and packed up "I'm sorrt-uh-I -uh should uh be going... Uh hehe"I said nervously "Oh no it's fine" she said smiling this time with a blush. "Ummm I noticed you live in a broken home, your parents don't treat you nicely, and the food here is very unhealthy. So let's say we get out of here and get you out of here?" I asked her "I would say yes, but I'm tired she said then laying her head on my chest and wrapping her body around my arm. I fell asleep and set my head on her shoulder. I woke up to knocking on the door "GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE HOUSE CRIMINAL! HAND OVER YOURSELF AND WE WON'T TEAR GAS THE PREMISES!" I looked over and saw a note. I knew it since I woke up there. I could smell it. The weed, the crack, and the cocaine. I picked up Scarlet and ran out the back door with my things. I ran as fast as I could . Then I finally got to the highway. Then she woke up "Woah how are you running so fast?" She asked. "Listen there's some things you don't know about me. I'm sort of a mutant. Kind of. I have advanced senses and Lear even more as I fight. Now we need to run because your dad is a drug dealer, and he left us to get tear gassed if I didn't wake up . I grabbed the card and my things and ran as fast as I could." I told her then we stopped at the highway. "Wait so you're a mutant?" she asked slightly backing away. "Yes I'm not evil it's fine I won't kill you."

A car finally stopped for us. "Where are you heading?" the driver asked."Carlsbad, or Oceanside." I replied. "I'll take you to Oceanside, but do you have any money I can use for gas?" The man asked. I handed him 5 bucks. He smiled "Carlsbad here we go!" He said with excitement. I wrapped my arm around Scarlet's shoulder. This time she brushed it off , crossed her arms, and looked the other way. "Please don't be mad I said then blocking the guy from seeing what we were talking about. "Well couldn't you have told me before you kissed me?" She asks still angry "Please you're supposed to be happy. Remember?" I said "No you've toldme a lie. I ddidn't even catch a name." She said with tears in her eyes "My name is Cameron Rogers age 14 I like comics, music, and to watch superheroes on the news. I'm not popular, I'm a nerd. I always get picked on at school for how I look and how I act. I have superhuman abilities and my best friend died last year. My mom and brother died a few months ago my friend has been talking to me in my dreams from heaven since I once died and fell madly in love with an angel named Vendetta who looks and is as kind and loving as you. I live with my friend's girlfriend and her family. I was banished from heaven by god for killing another mutant jerk at my school. My best friend is an angel who is going to come back as a normal human. He died because of an evil guy named Morlun. I changed my name to Aaron and traveled to Mexico, by now I'm Cameron. Cameron Rogers. A-and I love you Scarlet Carlos." She looked back at me "Im still mad at you." She said then scooting from the middle seat to the right seat. "Listen. I lost my best friend, my mom, and my brother. I don't want to loose you Scarlet. If we were outside of be on my knees, I'm begging for you. Please don't leave me like everyone else you have no idea how it is with just a person who reminds me of my best friend. I need you to add me to a part of your life. I'll do anything. I'd jump in front of a car, a-a-a bus for you to forgive me. Please I love you." I was in tears "She turned and kissed me. "I hope that will get you off your feet, and also. I forgive you." I scooted to the middle seat and wrapped her around my arm. Then I rested my head on her shoulder. "I love you I hope you know that." I said. I passed out on Scarlet's shoulder.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9: Bad arrival

_**Message from**_** Cameron: Hey guys sorry I took too long to make this but I've been having school, and a ton of other crazy stuff. My phone stopped working for a bit, but it just needed to charge for a day. It was dead for a whole weekend. Anyways I hope you like this chapter (even though the only people reading this is Alejandro and my family) and it'd be awesome if you could leave a review, like, and favorite me and my stories thanks and until next time...**

I awoke in pain.

My whole arm was aching. I then realized it had been broken, and my head was split open. "Cameron!" I heard screaming from Scarlet. I bursted out of the car to see Scarlet being attacked by an odd looking rotten person. The person seemed to try to bite her. I ran up and punt kicked his head " You okay?" I asked Scarlet. "Yah I'm fine." She replied with a fake smile. "Well we're here-WOOOOOOOOAH!" I said looking at a hell that used to be known as Carlsbad. I ran over to Lyra's house to see if she was okay.I got there and told scarlet to stay close. When I saw Lyra I grabbed her and took her out of it. "What the hell happened? My Gramma was just trying to eat my face!" Lyara asked while huffing and puffing. "I think that during the night a virus spread out. This virus was unstable and got to the streets" I replied " We have zombies." I said then looking down in disappointment. " Here let's go to the school basement. Alejandro and I went there when we were hiding from Morlun for a bit." Lyra said then putting her hand on my shoulder. "Okay we'll think of a plan to keep everyone safe there." I replied ' FOLLOW ME BEFORE YOU GET ATTACKED!" Lyra screamed then sprinting away. I turned around, grabbed Scarlet,and ran away from a herd of screeching, sprinting zombies. We finally got to the school where we lost the zombies for a few seconds. In that time Lyra pushed against a wall that flipped us inside a secret staircase that lead down to a room with food, fresh water, and weapons. So obviously someone who worked at this school was obsessed with apocalypses. Because the base was nuke proof, zombie proof, and smoke proof. I looked and saw a small lab. There was an unfinished sirup that was made for a weapon. I couldn't quite see what it was though. I looked to the side and saw blueprints "Hey uh guys I found something!" I yelled over to Lyra and Scarlet. They walked over to the small lab I was at, Scarlet looked pale and sick. "Scarlet you don't look so well. are you okay?" I asked "YES! I'm fine Cameron!" She replied with a frustrated sound in her voice " Well I found this. I'm gonna read it. Zombie fume bullets. bullets that spray off fumes to kill the zombies. Everyone thinks I'm crazy to think that an apocalypse will happen, but I'm not crazy for thinking. I'm crazy for knowing. Everyone has laughed at me for years now. My students, my family, my friends, and the rest of the teachers. I have made these blueprints for you people reading in the future. If the bullets are not complete it's either because of my sickness, or I've been assassinated by the government for knowing so much. So readers of the future I'm moving out tonight. The things you need are all those beakers on the table you are reading at. Put the sirums together in the capsules in the freezer. Don't let the ice melt. Put the sirup in and then in the freezer to make the fumes bigger when you shoot. Good luck and I hope you survive." I read aloud. I then grabbed the sirums and mixed them into one beaker. I asked Lyra to grab the capsules. Over another beaker I poured the sirup inside of the capsules. After pouring the sirum in the capsules I froze them. "Anyone hungry or thirsty"Lyra asked then grabbing some sodas and microwavable burritos. "I'll have a soda please" I replied. She tossed one to me and I caught it. "Thanks Ly" I replied trying to give her a nickname.

After hours we waited my timer on my phone went off to take out the capsules. Everyone was asleep, and Scarlet was moving a lot. Much more than when we fell asleep at her house. She was kicking and biting and scratching. I woke her up and asked if she had been having a bad dream. She said she HAD had a bad dream about falling in a pit of lava. I started to wonder about what exactly that meant. Lyra then awoke "Are the zombies dead yet?" she asked sarcastically. "No" I replied while digging in the freezer for the capsules. "Okay well do something." she replied. "I've got this. We just need to get these out in the streets to kill them. Then we need to put a barrier around the town. The zombies might just be across the world. We have to protect our town." I said then loading the snipers with the now bullets we made. "We will head to the streets . Here's some real bullets for this revolver." I said then handing Lyra a gun. Somehow I didn't trust Scarlet with a gun. She seemed sick already, and she was too fragile for a gun. I told her to stay in the base. She did as followed as me and Lyra left.

Lyra and I ran as fast as we could. I then gave her a boost onto the roof. As I turned around I saw a whole school load of zombies sprinting. After Lyra got up I ran up the wall. I grabbed Lyra's hand and jumped building to building, wing to wing of the school. I jumped off the last building and saw that whole school of zombies sprinting after us on top of the building. I jumped still holding on to Lyra's hand, and then I ran to find myself cornered by zombies. I thought it was over. My life. I was going to hell. I had sinned by murder, and for abandoning Lyra AND Scarlet. I closed my eyes and prayed to stay alive. Suddenly a truck drove around Lyra and I. They shot down all the zombies with a browning. They stopped in front of us "What are you doing out here alone? Are there anymore of yah? Half of Carlsbad is still alive." The driver asked "There is one more and also where is everyone?" I replied "They're all at the police station basement." He replied. "Here load up in the truck and lead us to where the other is." The man offered. Lyra hopped in. "I'll go get her. Take Lyra to the base I'll meet you at Jefferson. It's an elementary school that's closer to the police station." I replied "Okay see you there" He said while driving away.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10: Finale

I walked back over to the lab. My gun was cocked and loaded, and I was prepared for any zombies. Surprisingly there was no zombies there. When I got to the base and opened the door Scarlet sprang at me. She was trying to bite me. I kicked her off and bursted into tears. "I-I-I'm sorry Scarlet , b-b-but it's for your own good." I said with my tears running down my face. I pointed my gun at her and pulled the trigger. After shooting her I decided to pick up some supplies. After grabbing supplies I walked to Jefferson. Luckily the guys were waiting there for me, and I ran over to the car. "Where's the other?" the driver asked."She turned." I replied. I got in the truck and we headed to the police station. When we got there I was greeted with a hug from Lyra. "Where's Scarlet?" She asked. "Don't ask." I said then pushing her aside and walking over to the police. "Hey kid back up! We can't let little kids like you wandering in our little police sections. Why don't you go back to your mommy. Hahahahahahahahaha" the guard ahead of me laughed. I became furious. I wanted to take him out right there, but as Peter Parker once said "With great power, comes great responsibility" I remembered this and planned to sneak over there eventually.

As it hit noon the guards were still guarding the sector. I had to come up with something. "Hey Lyra. Let's go and shoot these capsules soon." I checked in my pocket and found a ripped holem "Okay where are they?" She asked . "I think they went threw my pants when I was running and slipped out." I replied. "God damnit Cameron!" Lyra yelled as she slapped me in the back of the head. "Sorry, and also the blueprints are-" I hesitated and looked at Lyra. "What?" She asked when I looked at her. "I-I-I may have left some zombies there." I said t then sighing at the thought of my stupidity. Lyra sighed "My god Cameron why would you do something Luke that?!" Lyra asked me. "I don't know. I'll go back there, but you're coming with me." I said then grabbing her hand and sneaking out of the base."We can't be seen. They'll think we're spying on them to help the street rats." I said as we elusively snuck past some guards. As we were almost out of the base I heard a zombie. It started growing and it was attached to a chain. Suddenly an alarm rang. I ran as fast as I could while grabbing Lyra's hand. "Let's get the Hell out of here!" Lyra screamed as we ran. As I ran I saw a glimpse of what used to be my old house. We finally ditched the group. We were both wearing hoodies with our hoods over so they couldn't find out who we were.

"Cam. We have. To get the hell out of here." Lyra said as we roamed the middle school. Looking to find the room. "We can't leave this place or there will be even more zombies." I found the room and opened the door. The zombies were asleep. "Be very quiet" I whispered as I slowly searched the room. I walked over to the counter and saw the blueprints. As I grabbed them Lyra stepped on a glass beaker. The zombies awoke and started to scratch at me "Run! Run! Ruuuuuuuuuuuuun!" I screamed to Lyra as I got sucked into a crowd of zombies. Bit and bruised I grabbed a shot on the ground as the zombies ran away. I pressed it inside and felt a rush. A sudden rush that made me feel like I could live forever. Not exactly though. I got up and ran over to where Lyra headed earlier. I then had a call from Lyra. "Where the fuck are you!?" She asked. "I'm over at the room. I survived the attack by a sirum. I don't know what it is though." I replied "Okay I'll meet you at the gas station." She replied. I hung up.

I ran over to the gas station and saw Lyra fighting some guards at the base. Since it was across the street from the gas station. I ran over "Hey back the fuck off man!" I yelled as I pushed him over. I started wailing on his face. He started to bleed all over and his face was swolen. I hopped off and grabbed the anti zombie bullets I grabbed at the room. I ran over to the banned sector and pushed the guards out of the way. When I ran I ended up at a tall building. I then grabbed my rifle and climbed up. When I reached the top I shot North, South, East, and West. As the fumes went up into the air I started to see it form a dome. It went around the whole town and I saw the zombies fall and rise up as a normal human. I had saved the town. I couldn't help but feel proud of myself. Then I jumped down into some bark.

Later that week:

As society grew back I started to watch the news again. I saw the zombies in a small base. Then in the background I saw an old friend. I paused the show and dropped my glass then shattering the glass.

To be continued

**Hey guys that was the season finale. I hope you liked it. If you did, follow and favorite me and the story. And if you can leave a review aaaaaand thanks and see you guys next time.**


End file.
